Dear future husband
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Esme era la clase de chica que se había liberado de todos los hombreS y de las viejas ideas de que una mujer debía casarse y tener hijos para ser completa, ella no encajaba con esa idea, ella sabía que no era verdad todo aquello, ella se sentía completa con su vida sin buscar un marido pero si lo quería, quería encontrar el amor
1. Dear future husband

**_Este fic participa en el reto del mes de marzo:_ " _Triángulo_** **amoroso " del foro "Bite, blood and love".**

* * *

**_"_****_Dear future husband"_**

Ahí en medio de la pista estaba la preciosa hija del Señor Platt, un gran banquero con dinero como para comprar medio país, pero eso no era lo que todos los hombres veían en ella, ella tenía una belleza única, era como un ángel de cabello castaño y brillante, unos ojos verdes tan dulces como las mismas esmeraldas, era un mujer preciosa.

En ese momento ella bailaba con su padre, todos sabían que ella lo adoraba, él era el primer hombre en todo Alabama que no le había buscado marido a su hija, la había dejado elegir al hombre que ella quisiera, si es que quería casarse, después de todo Esme no necesitaba de uno para ser feliz, ella tenía una carrera en administración de empresas y era la heredera de todo imperio Platt, no necesitaba un hombre para que cuidará de ella.

Esme era la clase de chica que se había liberado de todos los hombres, ella hacía su vida sin importarle un comino lo que los hombres pensará sobre ella, vivía en un lugar donde aun se llevaban las viejas ideas de que una mujer debía casarse y tener hijos para ser completa, pero ella no encajaba con esa idea, ella sabía que no era verdad todo aquello, ella se sentía completa con su vida sin buscar un marido pero si lo quería, quería encontrar el amor pero claro que tenía reglas para encontrarlo, más de uno había sido rechazado por la encantadora chica de tan solo 24 años.

Pocos conocían aquella lista, más bien solo ella y sus amigas la conocían, la ahora Señora Masen, Isabella, que tenía24 años y acababa de casarse con el empresario de 28 Edward Masen, al parecer se conocieron cuando ella fue a hacer prácticas en la empresa del Señor Masen, él quedo prendido de la dulce Isabella apenas la vio, lo trajo cacheteando las banquetas por meses, jamás se había visto semejante cosa en Alabama, que una señorita no quisiera casarse con un hombre como Edward era casi un sacrilegio pero ella había aprendido de la mejor, Esme Platt.

No le dio el sí hasta que no se lo gano, ella no quería regalos caros, no quería que intentará impresionarla con su riqueza, tampoco quería que el físico estuviera en medio de lo que sentían, quería que él le demostrara su amor, él se enfrento a la lista de la Señorita Platt, el primer hombre que logro llegar al final de ella y ganarse a su chica como todo un hombre.

También estaba Rosalie Hale, ella estaba saliendo con el joven McCarty, eran una pareja bien conocida en especial porque Rosalie había sacado a Emmett McCarty de su vida de locura, él había sido un mujeriego por mucho tiempo pero ahora lo veías detrás de la rubia como si ya fuera su esposa, no tenía ojos para nadie más, pero aun no se había ganado el gran sí que sería frente a un altar, estaba luchando demasiado porque la rubia aceptara pero claro que no le diría que sí tan fácil, ella conocía lo que quería.

Finalmente estaba la dulce Alice Brandon, ella acababa de conocer al joven Jasper Hale, el hermano de su amiga rubia, habían quedado enamorados apenas se vieron, pero aun así apenas estaban esa etapa de coqueteo inocente y citas para tomar el té, eran una pareja que seguro terminaría en el altar para el próximo verano.

Pero Esme, ella era una mujer tan especial que ningún hombre se había ganado el sí aunque fuera para una cita, pero ahora tenía a dos hombres en busca de ese sí, Charles Evenson y Carlisle Cullen, dos hombres que hasta ahora habían sido grandes amigos, pero entonces ambos conocieron a la hermosa Esme Anne Platt, era tan hermosa como una noche con Luna llena en el campo, tan refrescante como una tarde de otoño y tan especial como un rosa en medio del desierto, ambos quedaron prendados de la hermosa joven apenas verla, desde ese momento la amistad paso a segundo plano, ambos querían a Esme como su esposa así que había iniciado la carrera por el corazón de la heredera del imperio Platt.

El primero en intentarlo fue Charles, la invito a bailar en medio de la fiesta, ella le concedió una pieza, pero cuando iban por media canción otro joven se la quito de los brazos, el joven Masen que al parecer había acudido a salvarla, lo que sorprendió más a Charles, ella sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba y tenía sus jugadas y sus amigas de su lado para no dejarse vencer tan fácil.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Charles que venía más que furioso hacía él.

-Esa chica no es fácil.-dijo intentando salvar un poco de su orgullo pero eso era imposible porque solo consiguió la burla de su rubio amigo-Quiero verte intentarlo.-Carlisle negó.

-No, a una mujer así hay que conocerla antes de acercarse, mi querido amigo.-dijo guiñándole un ojo, Charles bufo y lo dejo, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a la chica que ahora bailaba con uno de los socios de su padre, de unos 40 años o más, pero no importaba la edad porque todos querían a la dulce Esme.

…

Después de varios días de cortejar a Esme, Carlisle logro una cita lo que tenía de malas a su amigo pero le importaba muy poco, durante toda la cena ella parecía más dulce de lo que se había comportado en las últimas ocasiones que se habían visto, lo que alegro a Carlisle.

-¿Te gustaría ir a bailar?-pregunto Carlisle viendo como la joven miraba la pista con ojos soñadores, sus ojos verdes brillaron y asintió.

-Me encantaría.-con una sonrisa Carlisle se levanto y el tendió la mano a Esme, ella sonrió emocionada, una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo era bailar, era como su segundo gran amor, el primero sería el hombre que lograra robarle el corazón.

Mientras bailaban ella brillaba como un ángel, se dijo Carlisle, era una pequeña y hermosa bailarina, le dio una rápida vuelta haciendo que su vestido volara un poco, ella rió feliz, se sentía libre cuando bailaba, él supo que había encontrado su debilidad y debía aprovecharla y tenerla en mente para más adelante.

Bailaron varias canciones, lentas o rápidas, ella las bailaba todas y cada una de ellas, él estaba encantado con su descubrimiento.

Finalmente tuvo que llevarla a casa pues ya era tarde y aunque ella era mayor de edad y sabía cuidarse sola, aun vivía con su padre así que aun acataba ciertas reglas, muy pocas eran las que su padre le ponía, pero una de ellas era llegar a una hora decente, no quería que la gente hablara de su preciosa niña por andar llegando a deshoras de la noche.

Así que frente al porche ella le sonrió al joven Cullen que la miraba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, ella había esperado ese momento desde que inicio la noche, amaba esa parte de las citas, cuando el hombre intentaba ser educado pero al mismo tiempo quería robarle un beso, ella había recibido pocas veces un beso que verdaderamente le gustara, pero aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella la tenía más que feliz, podía ser el indicado pensó, jamás había deseado tanto el beso de un hombre en la primera cita.

-Bueno, gracias por la maravillosa noche, Esme.-dijo Carlisle con leve asentimiento, ella sonreía, ahora la besaría, quería ese beso incluso más que un baile más con aquel hombre, pero él solo se llevo su mano a los labios y dejo un tierno beso en él, Esme vio que era un caballero pero ella quería un beso o al menos que le pidiera una segunda cita, algo que le dijera que él también quería más.-Hasta luego.-dijo él antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, ella abrió la boca sorprendida, nunca deseo con tantas fuerzas un beso y él no se lo daría.

-¿En serio?-pregunto molesta, él se giro confundido.-Tanto coqueteo y galantería para que no me pidas al menos una segunda cita.-dijo ella completamente ofendida, por eso había hecho su lista de cosas para encontrar al marido perfecto, al principio creía que era una tontería pero en ocasiones como está creí que no podía haber mejor solución que seguir su lista.-Ni siquiera un beso.-dijo furiosa, haciendo un tierno mohín con la nariz que a Carlisle le pareció hermoso, pero sabía que estaba en problemas así que prefirió no reírse en ese momento.

-No pensé que…-pero ella lo freno.

-Olvídelo, Señor Cullen.-dijo ella y con paso firme se fue directo a la puerta, entro a su casa más que enojada, encontró a su padre sentado en la sala tomando coñac, él le sonrió pero noto que la dulce Esme estaba furiosa, él conocía a su hija y sabía que acababan de hacer un desplante terrible para tenerla así, lo que era aun más obvio, ella en serio estaba interesada en el hombre que lo había hecho sino no estaría tan enojada.

-¿Qué paso cariño?-pregunto el hombre de cabello casi blanco, ella rió sin ganas y negó.

-Es un idiota.-dijo ella con enojo, él rió bajito y le indico se sentara a su lado, ella así lo hizo y se acomodo en el hombro de su padre.

-Los hombres no somos buenos en esto de las citas, cariño, deben tenernos un poco de paciencia en ese asunto.-dijo el Señor Platt aconsejando a su pequeña, su única hija, la quería y esperaba encontrara a un hombre que la quisiera y respetara como ella se merecía, no quería que su hija se volviera una mujer que se quedaba en casa a cuidar a los niños, quería que ella tuviera una vida más allá de su marido, por eso le había dado tan buena educación, quería que ella fuera alguien por ella no por su esposo, pero en el proceso Esme se había creado grandes expectativas en torno al hombre con quien quería pasar su vida entera, expectativas que serían tan difíciles de llenar que él Señor Platt temía no poder llegar a entregar a su pequeña al altar y ese era un gran sueño que tenía.

-Pero él dijo que fue una maravillosa noche y luego se fue. Ni siquiera me pidió otra cita o intento robarme un beso.-dijo ella aun ofendida por el descaro de Carlisle Cullen, su padre rió con ganas, jamás la había visto tan enojada, ahí supo que tal vez su pequeña le daría el gusto de entregarla en el altar antes de que se diera cuenta.

* * *

**Espero les guste :3**


	2. Dear futue husband 2

**Segunda parte Dear future husband **

El siguiente en probar suerte fue Charles, lo que fue fácil pues ella deseaba más que nada que el Señor Cullen la viera con otro, para que le quedará claro que ella no quería volver a verlo, Carlisle la había estado rondando en busca de pedirle una disculpa pero la muy ofendida Esme Platt no quería hablarle siquiera.

Así que en el momento que aquel hombre la invito por un helado ella estuvo encantada, para su sorpresa se divirtió más de lo que esperaba, el hombre la hacía reír como nadie y la trataba como una dama, aunque Carlisle también lo había hecho.

-Eres el peor contando chistes.-dijo Esme divertida, pues era la tercera vez que Charles intentaba contarle un chiste y también la tercera vez que lo arruinaba contando el final antes de terminar el chiste.

-Al menos te hago reír.-le dijo él encantado con la melodiosa risa de la joven, ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, era un hombre encantador.-¿Te gusto tu helado?-pregunto Charles mirando que casi se terminaba su copa, ella sonrió aun más.

-Estaba delicioso.-dijo feliz, amaba el helado, desde que era una niña su padre la había traído a esa misma heladería, ahora no podían venir tanto como antes pero aun así le tenía mucho cariño a ese lugar, ahí le contó a su padre de su primer novio, cuando tan solo tenía 14 años y estaba más que perdida de amor por el Señor Hale, el padre de su amiga, era un hombre muy joven y guapo, ella le dijo a todos que era su novio, en aquel entonces no había visto en cuantos problemas lo podía meter, por suerte todos se dieron cuenta que era una cosa niñas y no paso a mayores, aparte de que el hombre no le había hecho el feo ni mucho menos, él la había tratado como una Señorita y incluso la dejo soñar con que eran novios, tal vez por causa de ese hombre tenía tan altas expectativas en otros.

Al salir del lugar él intento tomar su mano y ella le concedió eso porque le parecía un tierno intento de acercarse a ella, de camino a su casa ella le hablo de mil cosas, sabía que siempre hablaba de más pero él le prestó atención a cada palabra que ella pronuncio, al llegar a su casa, él le pidió una segunda cita, ella encantada se la concedió, sería la primera vez que tendría una segunda cita, estaba emocionada, llamaría a las chicas.

-¡Tengo una grandiosa idea!-dijo emocionada mirando a Charles, él le sonrió esperando lo que quería decirle.-Podemos salir todos, o sea mis amigas y sus parejas y nosotros dos.-dijo ella emocionada, Bella, Rose y Alice siempre tenían esas salidas con sus parejas y ella quería formar parte pero hasta ese momento no había tenido con quien hacerlo ahora lo tenía y quería disfrutarlo.

-Por supuesto ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunto él pues no tenía idea de a dónde les gustaba ir a ella y sus amigas.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto, es en el centro, un club muy divertido.-dijo ella más que emocionada. Le explico todo con detalles y él estaba feliz de complacerla.

…

El día de la cita, se encargo de restregarle a Carlisle que volvería a salir con Esme, Carlisle estaba más que celoso, pero ya encontraría la forma de ganarse a Esme de nuevo, Charles iba con toda la intención de terminar de conquistar a Esme y ella solo quería pasarla de lo mejor con sus amigas y bailar durante horas.

En la noche cuando estuvieron el club, Esme estaba muy emocionada, les presento a todos a Charles y ellos lo aceptaron de inmediato en el grupo, comenzaron la noche con bebidas que los chicos fueron a pedir, mientras ellas le hicieron tantas preguntas como pudieron del chico en cuestión, los chicos que las veían de desde lejos se rieron por la cara de consternación de Charles.

-Amigo si no pasas la prueba de las chicas estás muerto.-le dijo Emmett burlón, Edward lo miro divertido y asintió.

-Dímelo a mí.-dijo Edward.-Casi me matan cuando se enteraron que salí con Tanya durante la Universidad.-todos rieron porque eso era un recuerdo digno de contar.

-Creo que Bella te cerró las puertas de su casa por semanas después de eso.-dijo Jasper tomando su cerveza, siempre se tardaban de más para que ellas pudieran hablar.

-Fue como volver a empezar, pero ella sabe que la amo.-dijo Edward embelesado viendo a su preciosa esposa con aquel vestido corto en color azul, aunque odiaba la mirada de otros sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, él sabía que ella se vestía así para él y le encantaba, era verdad la última clausula de la lista que ella le había mostrado cuando finalmente se casaron, si él la trataba como una dama y le daba el respeto que merecía, si él era el "esposo perfecto" para ella, ella sería la esposa perfecta para él.

Sabía que aquella lista era un secreto pero no estaba demás ayudar a los amigos y les había dado algunos datos a Emmett y Jasper, pero Charles aun no era digno de confianza, no si su chica no lo había aprobado aun, Bella le contaba todo a Edward, y él se encargaba de no esconderle nada, por eso eran un matrimonio tan sólido hasta ahora.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a la mesa ellas rieron cómplices, claro que habían hablado de ellos.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto galantemente Edward a su hermosa esposa, Bella sonrió emocionada y asintió.

-Me encantaría.-ellos se fueron a la pista y los siguieron rápidamente Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper aun no tenían tanta intimidad como bailar juntos, Alice había sido criada por una mujer muy católica así que tenía una reglas bastante duras respecto a lo que podía hacer una mujer con un hombre antes de casarse, Esme odiaba esas reglas pero era imposible competir con las enseñanzas de una madre, por lo menos Jasper le tenía paciencia y le parecía lindo que fuera tan pura e inocente.

Esme miro la pista esperando que Charles la invitara a bailar pero él no lo hizo, él odiaba bailar, solo lo había intentado aquella noche porque quería acercarse a Esme antes que Carlisle, pero él ni siquiera era un buen bailarín. La noche paso y Esme paso más tiempo en la mesa que en la pista lo que la tenía de malas, cuando cada pareja se despidió y quedaron en hacerlo de nuevo, Charles la llevo a su casa, Esme no tenía el mejor humor pero tampoco lo quería descargar del todo con él, pero cuando él intento besarla ella sintió un gran enojo, si quería besarla ella se merecía una mejor cita que pasarse dos horas sentada en una mesa viendo al resto divertirse.

-No.-dijo alejándose de él, él volvió a intentarlo y ella se alejo dándole una buena cachetada.-He dicho que no.-dijo furiosa, él se quedo con la boca abierta, eso si no se lo esperaba.-Buenas noches.-dijo Esme entrando a su casa, su padre la vio desfilar hasta su cuarto enojada y se rió divertido.

…

-Esme, por favor.-dijo Carlisle, ella estaba en el marco de la puerta de la casa, él intentaba que ella le diera un sí de una buena vez pero ella era un hueso duro de roer.-Prometo que será una linda cita.

-No entiendo que quieres, si querías otra cita conmigo debiste pedirla en su momento no hasta ahora.-dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no sabía que tú querías que te pidiera una segunda cita.-dijo Carlisle intentando explicarse.

-No, yo quería que tú quisieras pedirme una segunda cita.-dijo ella aun molesta por la ofensa que él le había hecho sin intención.

-Lo lamento, Esme.-dijo Carlisle con los ojos llenos de culpa.-Yo si quería otra cita, te dije que fue una maravillosa noche la que tuvimos, pero creí que tal vez parecería desesperado si te pedía una segunda cita de inmediato.-ella no sabía si creerle, pero quería hacerlo, no recordaba una mejor cita que aquella.-Lamento haberte ofendido.-dijo Carlisle casi en un ruego, ella lo miro fijamente, se veía tan sincero, suspiro y asintió.

-Está bien.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa tierna sonrisa, él sonrió emocionado, era su segunda oportunidad y no la echaría a perder.-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto curiosa, sabía que Carlisle era un bailarín excelente así que estaba emocionada.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa enorme.

Así que ese día al anochecer, Carlisle fue a buscar a Esme que llevaba un hermoso vestido que le quedaba hermoso en contraste con su piel, su cabello caí con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y su mirada era llena de emoción.

-Vamos.-le dijo Carlisle después de un largo rato mirándola fijamente, ella rió al ver la cara que había puesto al verla.

-Vamos.-respondió ella tomando la mano que él le ofrecía, durante el trayecto él difícilmente podía quitarle la vista de encima, era una mujer preciosa en verdad, lo tenía hipnotizado.

Entonces al llegar los ojos de Esme brillaron, era un salón de baile, eran parecidos a los clubs que ella y sus amigas frecuentaban pero en estos había el espacio suficiente para bailar sin que las personas se pegaran unas con otras como las pistas del club.

Así pasó de una canción a otra en brazos de Carlisle, toda la noche fue una belleza, ella estaba más que feliz, le encantaba bailar y cada que veía su acompañante solo podía pensar en que quería bailar con él el resto de su vida.

Pero aun no pasaba la prueba de fuego, sus amigas. Así que cuando la llevo de vuelta a su casa ella fue la que lo invito a una tercera cita, sin duda Carlisle estaba sorprendido, no se suponía que ella pidiera las citas pero sin duda eso le gustaba, tampoco quería una chica que no tuviera voz y al parecer Esme tenía mucho para decir y eso le encantaba.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?-pregunto él tomando sus manos, ella sonrió emocionada.

-Al club, ahí estarán mis amigas. Debes conocerlas.-dijo ella emocionada, él sonrió al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-Me encantaría Señorita.-dijo sonriente, entonces se quedaron mirando a los ojos con intensidad, pero esta vez él sabía lo que ella esperaba y a decir verdad él también lo deseaba, quería probar sus labios. Así que tiernamente se inclino y le robo un beso con infinita ternura, casi con miedo de romper sus labios, ella tembló entre sus brazos, jamás había sentido esa sensación en el cuerpo.

Sus manos se lanzaron a su cuello para sellar el beso completamente, rompiendo la delicadeza que Carlisle había puesto, él sonrió por la encantadora forma de ser Esme, la tomo por la cintura pegándola a él y levantándola un poco del suelo, ella sentía corrientes eléctricas por todos lados. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar ambos sonrieron, había sido un gran beso.

-Nos vemos entonces.-dijo ella haciendo sonreír al hombre, se despidieron y cada uno se quedo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, ella se pego contra la puerta y sonrió emocionada, jamás había tenido un beso así.

-¿Ya no es un idiota?-pregunto su padre sonriente desde la sala, ella rió divertida.

-Tal vez lo sea.-dijo divertida, si estaba dispuesto a salir con ella en serio debía estar completamente loco, ella misma sabía que ella no era fácil pero le gustaba que él estuviera luchando por ella.

Por primera vez aquella frase que Bella le había dicho cuando se caso cobro sentido en su cabeza "Cuando encuentras al indicado ninguna lista tendrá valor, solo tú lo sabras" las palabras de Bella a Esme le parecían una locura pero ahora las entendía, ninguna lista tenía sentido, ahora cuando su corazón latía desbocado y solo podía pensar en que quería besarlo de nuevo, su lista dejo de importar.

…

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que llegará con un chico diferente, esperaban ver a Charles, pero en cuanto ella les hablo de Carlisle y les contó lo descortés que Charles se había portado, ellas rápidamente lo odiaron y dijeron que le darían una oportunidad a Carlisle, él estaba nervioso, si lo había llevado a conocer a sus amigas debía ser que quería ir en serio y eso no lo ponía mal pero sí que ellas no lo aprobaran.

-Es un encanto.-dijo Rosalie viendo al pobre de Carlisle estaba junto a los chicos esperando los tragos, él no podía ni hablar de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Creo que está asustado.-dijo Alice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y ellos deben estarlo asustando aun más.-dijo Bella al ver a Edward con esa sonrisa que sabía era de total diversión, Edward se giro al notar la mirada de Bella y le guiño un ojo haciendo que ella sonriera como una tonta, estaba demasiado enamorada de él.

-Es un gran bailarín.-dijo Esme emocionada, ellas sonrieron contentas sabían que Esme amaba bailar y les había sorprendido que saliera con alguien como Charles que no sabía moverse en absoluto, pero al parecer ya había encontrado pareja.-Y un caballero oh y ayer me beso y fue un beso tan…tan…en realidad no sé como describirlo.-dijo Esme soñadora, ellas sonrieron aun más, Esme estaba enamorada.

-¿Huelen eso chicas?-pregunto Rose sonriente, ellas la miraron curiosa.-Huele a boda el próximo otoño.-dijo mirando a Esme, Esme se puso roja como un tomate pero sin duda la vida al lado de Carlisle parecía ser una total dicha. Todas rompieron en risas.

Mientras del otro lado de la pista los chicos comenzaron a acercarse con sus bebidas, Carlisle temblaba de nervios causando las risas de los chicos.

-Tranquilo, créeme si no les agradaras ya lo sabrías.-dijo Edward intentando tranquilizar a Carlisle, él asintió tímidamente.-Hola nena.-dijo Edward abrazando a su esposa y robándole un beso, ella le sonrió.

-Hola, amor.-él amaba que lo llamará así.

-¡NOCHE DE KARAOKE!-gritaron las chicas cuando estaban por la segunda ronda de bebidas, los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron de sorpresa ante los gritos, Esme sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-Lo siento.-dijo Carlisle tosiendo pues se había atragantado con su bebida por la sorpresa.

-Está bien.

-Vamos Esme, debemos subir.-dijo Bella emocionada, ellas siempre que venían a la noche de karaoke cantaban algo, era divertido, y hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Antes de que Esme pudiera responder las chicas la tomaron del brazo llevándola detrás del escenario, rápidamente se apoderaron del micrófono, todo Alabama conocía a las chicas, eran un encanto y también una pesadilla si te metías con ellas, pero en general eran unas chicas realmente queridas.

Las luces se apagaron y todos los presentes miraron el escenario curiosos por las 4 chicas que estaban ahí. La canción comenzó con una tímidas notas y la dulce voz de Alice reino, los ojos de Jasper brillaron al verla tan preciosa bajo la luz del escenario, ella cantaba en el coro de la iglesia y tenía una voz hermosa pero pocas veces podía verla tan libre como se veía en ese momento.

_"__Dear future husband_

_Here's a few things you'll need to know if_

_you want to be my one and only_

_all my life"_

Entonces las luces se prendieron en un juego entre las chicas con fuerza, la primera en cantar fue Rosalie, Emmett de inmediato se puso pálido como la nieve al escuchar la letra pero pronto su rostro se torno lleno de esperanza pues él quería a esa chica en su vida para siempre.

_Take me on a date_

_I deserve a break_

_and don't forget the flowers every anniversary_

_cause if you'll treat me right_

_I'll be the perfect wife_

_buy a girl some rings_

_but buy what you need (hey)_

La siguiente en adueñarse de la canción fue Bella, Edward de inmediato comenzó a aplaudirle a su chica, ella se sonrojo pero le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ambos estaban muy enamorados y pronto iniciarían una familia de eso estaban seguros pero ahora querían disfrutar lo maravilloso de una relación solo ellos dos.

_You got that 9 to 5_

_Okay but so do I_

_So don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pie_

_cause I never learned to cook_

_but I can fry the hook_

_sing along with me_

_sing sing along with me (hey)_

Entonces Esme pasó al frente, los ojos de Carlisle la buscaron rápidamente y ella le dedico una sonrisa, la voz de Esme era como la de un ángel, lo tenía hipnotizado, quería saber si esa canción se la dedicaba a él, aunque eso le causo algo de temor, era su tercera cita aun no creía estar en planes de casarse.

_You got to know how to treat me like a lady_

_even when I'm acting crazy_

_Tell me everything's alright_

-No te preocupes, la indirecta es para otros.-dijo Edward mirando al par a su lado que lo miraron con mala cara causando las risas de Carlisle y Edward.

-Le pedí a Alice que fuera mi novia.-dijo Jasper mirando a la pequeña duende bailar con las chicas sobre el escenario, todos le prestaron atención aquello era un gran avance en ellos.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Emmett tomando su cerveza, Jasper sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-Hasta me llevo a su casa para presentarme a sus padres como su novio.-dijo divertido, los chicos rieron cuando de Alice se trataba siempre era tierno saber de ella, era tan inocente como una niña de 15 años, pero era lista como ninguna.

-Pues Rose aun me tiene con un "Aun no es tiempo"-dijo Emmett frustrado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Carlisle curioso, la canción de las chicas ahora era una diferente, seguro de ahí no se bajarían en un buen rato.

-Llevamos saliendo casi 6 meses y le he pedido se case conmigo al menos 3 veces y solo dice eso.-dijo Em completamente ofuscado, él quería a Rose más de lo que nunca había querido a otra mujer y ella no le quería dar un "Sí".-Aun no entiendo como hiciste tú para conseguirlo.-dijo Emmett mirando a Edward, él sonrió orgulloso, le había costado como el demonio conquistar a su chica pero cada momento había valido la pena, porque ahora estaban juntos y era para siempre.

-¿Cuánto tardaron en hacerse novios?-pregunto Carlisle interesado, Edward lo miro y pensó.

-Bueno yo y Bella unos meses, como 5 meses.-dijo recordando aquellas citas y cortejos, ella lo tenía loco.

-Rose y yo 3 meses.-dijo Emmett sonriente por haberle ganado a su amigo, Edward negó divertido.

-Alice y yo casi un año.-dijo Jasper abatido, si eso le había costado que fuera su novia no se quería ni imaginar cuando se casarán.

-¿Un año?-pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, Esme y Alice son muy diferentes.-le calmo Jasper divertido, pocos tenían la paciencia de Jasper para salir con alguien como Alice.

-¿Cuántas citas llevan?-pregunto Emmett.

-Tres.-dijo Carlisle sintiéndose estúpido, tan solo llevaban tres citas y él ya estaba preocupado por cuanto tardaría en hacerla su novia.

-Ahí vienen.-dijo Jazz levantándose para alcanzar a su pequeña novia, ella le sonrió y le tomo la mano, por primera vez lo dejaría llevarla a la pista de baile, ella le había preguntado a su madre si eso era correcto y su madre le dijo que sí así que ahora bailaría hasta cansarse con su nuevo novio.

-Bailemos-dijo Esme tomando la mano de Carlisle emocionada, él asintió y feliz la llevo hasta la pista, ahí se perdieron por horas bailando y besándose de vez en cuando, Esme no podía con la dicha que la llenaba, estaba encantada con Carlisle Cullen.

Al final de la noche tanto Carlisle como Esme estaban agotados pero había sido una hermosa noche, él le coloco su chaqueta en los hombros para evitar que le diera frío, al llegar a su casa se besaron un rato en la entrada hasta que finalmente él la dejo ir, ella sería su esposa, se dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba por la calle, Esme sonrió con dulzura había encontrado a su futuro marido.

…

Las semanas siguientes a esa maravillosa cita ambos estuvieron aun más unidos, salían cada semana, él la invitaba a almorzar en la hora libre que ambos tenían para comer, ella estaba fascinada con la compañía de Carlisle, todas sus amigas lo adoraban, los chicos se habían vuelto grandes amigos de él, sin mencionar al padre de Esme que adoraba al chico, porque hacía feliz a su pequeña.

La única persona que odiaba todo eso era Charles, estaba furioso con su "buen amigo" Carlisle, se suponía que eran mejores amigos, no debería quitarle a su chica, estaba más que furioso y más por el desplante que ella le había hecho, a él no lo dejo ni darle un beso pero con Carlisle ya hasta se paseaba por las calles tomada de su mano.

Pero él sabía cuál era la debilidad de Carlisle y la usaría contra él de inmediato, había llamado a la chica que había dejado una gran marca en la vida de Carlisle, Victoria Sutherland, había sido el primer amor de Carlisle y cada que se aparecía en su vida terminaba llevándolo con ella y siempre terminaba en su cama, así que solo debía traerla a su vida ahora.

….

Esa tarde Esme tendría una gran cena con Carlisle, ella misma había preparado la comida, no era la mejor en las artes culinarias pero le gustaba intentarlo y esperaba a él le gustara, estaba muy emocionada, jamás había sentido esas mariposas en el estomago por una cita.

Durante toda la cita fue como estar en un cuento de hadas, ella le hablo de sus experiencias en el amor y de alguno que otro idiota que se había querido pasar de la raya, él le contó anécdotas de su vida pero no se atrevió a hablarle de su vida amorosa, aun no.

Al terminar la noche ambos sentían la necesidad de seguir hablando, seguir tomando sus manos con inocentes toques, seguir robándose besos el uno al otro, no se podían ni despedir, llevaban casi 20 minutos en la puerta, ella colgada de su cuello besando tímidamente sus labios mientras él la sostenía de la cintura pegándola tanto a él como podía, se sonreían y besaban como despedida pero ninguno los soltaba, entonces el Señor Platt hizo aparición.

-Cariño, es hora de dormir.-dijo el hombre mirando a su hija, era pasada la media noche y en realidad quería irse a dormir pero no podía pensando que su hija estaba en la casa con ese otro hombre, no quería ni imaginarse que harían un par de jóvenes solos y con libertad en la casa.

-Claro.-dijo Esme sonrojada mirando a Carlisle con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me voy, hermosa.-le susurro, ella sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

-Te quiero.-le dijo con infinito significado pues nunca las había pronunciado a un hombre, al menos no que recordara.

-Te quiero.-le dijo él con ternura acariciando su mejilla, le dio un tierno beso y se despidió de ella aun con resistencia a irse, pero al ver al Señor Platt sentado en el gran sofá con mirada fija en las manos de él, se dio cuenta que era hora de largarse, el Señor Platt era un gran hombre y educado pero no creía que lo fuera si se atrevía a tocar de más a Esme o si no se iba de una vez.-Te veo mañana.-dijo antes de por fin irse.

Ella suspiro pegada a la puerta, estaba enamorada hasta la medula del hombre que se acababa de ir, entonces noto la chaqueta de Carlisle en el perchero, corrió y la tomo en sus brazos para correr a entregársela pero su padre la detuvo.

-Esme ya no son horas de que una Señorita salga a la calle sola.-dijo el hombre, pues sabía los peligros que había a esas horas en las solitarias calles del pueblo.

-Juro volver rápido, hace frío y Carlisle necesitara su chaqueta.-su padre suspiro y la dejo ir, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, solo debía hacer aquella mirada inocente y su padre movería el mundo para darle lo que quería.

Esme corrió por la calle en busca de Carlisle, vio al hombre parado en la calle dándole la espalda, sonrió y corrió más rápido, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su lado pudo ver porque él estaba detenido, ahí en medio de la noche.

Una mujer de cabello rojo y rizado estaba colgada del cuello de su Carlisle, los celos la cegaron, ella jamás los había sentido y aunque también le dolió verlo en brazos de otra sus celos fueron mayores, así que con paso decidido se acerco hasta ellos, hizo un extraño sonido haciendo que el hombre la empujara lejos y se girara sorprendido, estaba tan enojada con él, pero en ese momento solo quería arrancarle el cabello de zorra que la mujer tenía.

Victoria miro a Esme como si fuera de un nivel superior, casi queriendo golpear a la diminuta mujer que parecía haber crecido en cuna de oro, pero solo se acerco a Carlisle con caminar felino, esperando que él le diera su lugar, entonces la castaña se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el de Carlisle, ¿Qué demonios se creía esa chiquilla?

-Esme yo…-Carlisle estaba nervioso, no quería perder a su Esme, había tardado horas en conseguir su confianza y cariño, ahora estaba por perderla porque Victoria lo había sorprendido de la nada impactando sus labios con los suyos, Esme le envió una mirada llena de enojo pero también con una mirada de más te vale escoger tu lado, cariño.

-Señorita, no importa que haya pasado por su mente pero le voy a pedir de la forma más educada que se aleje de mi prometido y no vuelva a comportarse de esa manera tan vulgar, al menos no con él.-dijo Esme con todo su odio contenido, su padre le había enseñado a comportarse como una dama y no se rebajaría al nivel de esa maldita pelirroja.

-¡¿PROMETIDO?!-pregunto la pelirroja completamente molesta, Carlisle era suyo, así que la pequeña castaña no se metería entre ellos.-Estás equivocada querida, él es mi hombre.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa libidinosa que lleno hasta su punto de quiebre a Esme, estaba tan enojada que podía golpearla en ese instante, Carlisle lo notó y rápidamente la tomo de la cintura.

-No vale la pena, amor.-le dijo suavemente en el oído, Esme lo miro como diciendo "Estás loco, la voy a matar" y era justo lo que pensaba hacer pero Carlisle no permitiera que Esme pasará semejante vergüenza por culpa de Victoria.

-Quiero…-dijo con voz ronca, Esme estaba tan enojada, solo quería que la soltará y dejará que le partiera la cara a esa maldita pelirroja, Carlisle la giro en sus brazos y estampo sus labios en un beso fiero, ni de cerca era parecido a los que le había dado hasta el momento, era pasional, era desesperado, la tomo desprevenida pero no por eso ella se negó a besarlo, vertió todos sus celos en ese beso, quería que esa maldita viera que él era suyo, solo suyo.

Así que enredo sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y lo pego a ella tanto como pudo, jalando levemente su cabello, Carlisle mordió levemente su labio y ella jadeo sorprendida pero le devolvió el gesto.

La cara de Victoria era de total indignación, no podía contener su coraje y estuvo a punto de atacar a la chiquilla que se atrevió a besar Carlisle, pero cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro, una mano la detuvo en el aire.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.-dijo Carlisle furioso, había visto las intenciones de Victoria había alcanzado a detenerla en un rápido movimiento, los ojos de Victoria lo vieron enojado.-Victoria, no sé que haces aquí y tampoco sé porque crees que soy algo de ti, pero no. Yo estoy con Esme ahora, la amo y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros ¿entendido?

Esme la miro con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras Victoria se tragaba su coraje y se daba media vuelta para irse, estaba más que furiosa pero no pensaba perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Estoy muy molesta contigo.-dijo Esme ahora dirigiendo su coraje hacía Carlisle, él asintió.

-Lo sé.-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Y como estoy tan enojada me iré a casa ahora mismo y mañana hablaremos, porque ahora mismo no quiero verte.-dijo Esme firme, él asintió y se acerco a besar su frente, ella le tendió su chaqueta y él negó, la tomo y la acomodo sobre sus hombros.

-Vuelve a casa antes de que tu padre quiera darme un tiro.-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, Esme asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, pero antes de avanzar se giro y lo llamo de nuevo.

-Para qué lo sepas…yo también te amo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, Carlisle quiso tomarla en sus brazos y besarla pero se detuvo, ella estaba muy enojada como para recibir de buena manera sus besos. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su casa de nuevo, esa noche ambos durmieron como angelitos.

….

6 meses después el tema estaba completamente olvidado y ellos por fin habían formalizado su relación, ahora eran una de las parejas más llamativas del pueblo, todos estaban a la busca de ver al dueño de las empresas Cullen y la próxima heredera del imperio Platt juntos y ellos no tenían problema con pasearse por el pueblo tomados de la mano y mostrarles a todos que estaban muy enamorados.

Y aunque fue un romance muy rápido la chispa seguía encendida, estaban locos el uno por el otro, no podía pasar ni un solo día separados y él se encargaba de llegar a las altas expectativas de Esme, aunque ella había roto algo que creyó jamás rompería, su lista de deseos para un marido, aunque Carlisle la cumplía al pie de la letra según ella y sus amigas, ella prefería no calificarlo ella solo quería disfrutar todo lo que podía a su lado.

Esa tarde se realizaría la boda McCarty-Hale en la enorme casa de la familia Hale, el padre de Rosalie había insistido en ello, y todos estaban invitados, Esme y Carlisle estaban emocionados de asistir, las vidas de las chicas comenzaban a ir demasiado a prisa al menos era lo que sus padres contaban entre ellos.

Primero estaban Emmett y Rose que estaban por casarse, en menos de 8 horas Rose dejaría de ser una Hale para convertirse en una McCarty, lo que la tenía muy emocionada, quería ser la Señora McCarty.

Alice y Jasper acababan de comprometerse, lo que fue sorprendente para Jasper pues no esperaba que ella aceptara su proposición a la primera, esperaba que le dijera que era muy pronto o que debía preguntárselo a sus padres antes, pero no, ella había saltado a sus brazos gritando un "Sí" con total honestidad, ella quería casarse con Jasper, quería tener una vida a su lado, por una vez quería tomar su decisión y no la que su madre le dijera era la correcta, y ella sinceramente creía que su vida era al lado de él, de su Jazz como lo llamaba cuando estaban solos, apodo que él amaba.

Bella y Edward, aparte de ser los padrinos de Emmett y Rose, también acababan de anunciar que iniciarían una familia, Bella tendría 3 meses de embarazo, su vientre aun era plano, solo el mismo Edward conocía esa pequeña bolita que había crecido tan solo un poco en el vientre de su esposa y estaba maravillado con ver a su hijo crecer ahí, no había día en que no le agradeciera por ese pequeño que creía ahí y por hacerlo tan feliz.

Esme y Carlisle por otro lado intentaban llevar las cosas con calma a pesar de que su romance iba a máxima velocidad a ojos de los otros pretendientes de la Señorita Platt, todos esperaban que Cullen hiciera una estupidez que le quitara a Esme el encanto por el hombre, pero él estaba tan seguro de su amor por Esme que las posibilidades de que ellos se separaran eran tan pocas como que a la madre de Alice no le diera un infarto cuando se enterara que la pequeña duende estaba por casarse.

Las chicas estaban felices con las vidas que estaban formando, eran jóvenes maduras con futuros brillantes, viviendo el presente al lado de sus seres queridos, sin duda la felicidad brillaba en Alabama.

Durante toda la ceremonia más de uno comenzó a llorar, Rosalie fue la más sensible, no paraba de llorar por las palabras del juez, ni siquiera Bella había llorado así en su boda, era algo digno de ver, Rosalie McCarty al parecer lloraba bastante más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo Rosalie Hale.

Al terminar siguió una pequeña fiesta en el jardín de la gran mansión, Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a felicitar a los estrenados novios, dándoles sus mejores deseos y recibiendo de parte de Emmett más de un doble sentido respecto a ellos dos, más tarde la pista se lleno de parejas, Edward giraba a Bella que reía con ganas en la pista, Emmett y Rose eran dueños del baile y Alice y Jasper estaban en una esquina coqueteando tiernamente entre ellos.

Cuando Carlisle se dispuso a invitar a Esme a bailar un hombre alto y rubio, bastante guapo pero de mayor edad le gano.

-¿Me permite esta canción?-pregunto el Señor Hale de manera galante, Esme le sonrió y se sonrojo, él siempre sería su primer amor.

-Me encantaría.-dijo Esme tomando la mano del hombre.-Ahora vuelvo, cariño.-le susurro a Carlisle.

El señor Hale era un gran bailarín, otra de las cosas que Esme había amado de él en el pasado, ahora cada que se encontraban se reían recordando las locuras de la dulce Esme de tan solo 14 años.

-Veo que por fin encontraste al hombre que llenará esa rara lista tuya.-dijo el Señor Hale mirando a Esme con una sonrisa mientras la hacía girar, ella sonrió al regresar a sus brazos.

-Es un hombre maravilloso en verdad.-admitió mirando a su novio que los miraba fijamente.

-¿Quieres molestarlo un poco?-pregunto Hale con una sonrisa divertida, ese hombre tenía el sentido del humor más raro del mundo pero siempre conseguía hacer reír a Esme, por suerte la Señora Hale conocía a su esposo también como para no armarles un escándalo por la pequeña broma que harían para molestar a Carlisle.

El Señor Hale tomo más firmemente a Esme por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo con firmeza, Esme se inclino un poco quedando en el hueco del cuello del Señor Hale, detrás de ellos Rosalie miro a Esme negando divertida, sabía que cuando su amiga y su padre se juntaban eran como juntar a dos niños traviesos.

Comenzaron a moverse con sus cuerpos muy juntos, los ojos de Carlisle casi se le salen del rostro, tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, se notaba que estaba por acercarse y arrebatarle a Esme al Señor Hale, en un giro ella alcanzo a verlo y rió con ganas, estaba celoso y le encantaba aquello.

-Creo que quiere golpearme.-dijo su acompañante, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, creo que sí.-dijo divertida. Después de terminar la canción él le agradeció el baile y después se fue en busca de su esposa, ella se acerco a Carlisle que la miraba molesto, al parecer no le había gustado su broma, pero no pudo decir nada porque él apenas la tuvo cerca tomo su mano y la llevo lejos, se metieron entre los arboles hasta llegar al laberinto hecho de maleza que había en el jardín, por suerte estaba iluminado porque ella odiaba la oscuridad, dieron un montón de vueltas hasta llegar al centro del laberinto, donde se detuvieron en seco, ella estaba confundida pero confiaba en Carlisle lo suficiente como para quedarse ahí a solas con él.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella con voz baja, intentando parecer inocente, él se giro y la miro fijamente, no dijo nada solo camino hasta ella y la beso con todos los celos que tenía dentro, ella suspiro con fuerza pero rápidamente le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas, él la levanto del suelo para que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza contra su pecho, las manos de ella se perdían en el cabello de Carlisle con desesperación.

-Sucede qué…-dijo él con voz ronca llena de deseo, hasta ese momento él había sido un total caballero pero esa noche particularmente ella lo había vuelto loco con ese precioso vestido y aquella inocente sonrisa que le brindaba, y sumándole los celos de ver a otro hombre tocar a su Esme, no podía ni quería aguantar más sus deseos y ella no quería que lo hiciera.-Ese tipo se atrevió a tocarte…-continuo, ella gimió cuando él comenzó a bajar por su cuello besándola como un sediento en busca de agua.-él no debe tocarte, nadie puede, solo yo y solo yo puedo ser tu pareja de baile, solo yo puedo ponerte sonrojada como un tomate y solo yo quiero hacerte sonreír así, eres mía Esme, mía.-dijo el hombre completamente celoso, ella sabía que su Carlisle no era así pero le gustaba aquella escena, no la quería a diario cuando la viera hablando con algún hombre pero si la quería ver en algún momento, quería ver si él sentía los mismos celos que ella cuando lo veía con otra, y para ser completamente honestos aquel comportamiento de hombre celoso la excitaba como nunca en su vida.

Él volvió a atacar sus labios en un hambriento beso, ella jadeo, gimió e incluso llego a gritar su nombre, la ropa voló por los aires, se recostaron en el pasto y siguieron besándose. No era la escena que había imaginado para su primera vez era mejor porque no estaba planeada, solo paso y fue mágica.

Al día siguiente Esme despertó con una terrible incomodidad en la espalda y con algo picándole las piernas, se levanto confundida, entonces vio que seguían en el centro del laberinto desnudos cubiertos únicamente por la chaqueta de Carlisle, el sol estaba saliendo, por Dios no había llegado a dormir a casa, su padre debía estar muy preocupado, entonces se giro y vio a Carlisle dormido plácidamente en el pasto, ella sonrió con dulzura y luego aquella situación le pareció de lo más divertida y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

….

Aquella noche trajo sus consecuencias, una hermosa castaña de ojos azules y un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes, los gemelos Cullen-Platt, aunque al principio al Señor Platt casi le da un infarto al enterarse que su pequeña estaba embarazada, ahora lo había superado y se había vuelto el abuelo más consentidor de Alabama bueno él y el Señor Swan se habían vuelto unos abuelos consentidores pues el hijo de Bella y Edward había nacido tan solo un 3 meses antes que los gemelos de Esme y Carlisle.

Ellos en un principio consideraron casarse pero no veían el caso, no se suponía que te casaras porque dejaste embarazada a la chica o porque te dejaron embarazada, se suponía que te casaras por amor, y aunque ellos se amaban ninguno quería dar ese pasó aun.

Ahora los niños tenían 4 años y eran la adoración de sus padres, la pequeña tenía a su abuelo y a su padre en la palma de su mano y el pequeño aunque era un pequeño granuja que intentaba hacer una travesura al menos cada día, era el ángel de su mamá ella adoraba el espíritu libre de su pequeño.

Emily Cullen Platt y Simón Cullen Platt, los gemelos de la familia, la adoración de sus padres y de su abuelo. Carlisle por fin tomo la decisión de que ya no quería una simple relación de novios con Esme, quería que fuera su esposa de una vez por todas, así que había comprado el anillo y tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para ella.

Esme sabía todo pues sus pequeños no sabían guardar secretos, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa así que no dijo anda al respecto, sonrió cuando vio a sus pequeños jugando con su padre en el jardín, ese hombre al que tanto amaba, su futuro querido esposo.


End file.
